wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Snowman
'This character was created for the purpose of the Character Trait OC contest! ' Snowman is an IceWing dragon at the age of 15. Unlike most IceWings, he is all blue except for his spikes, his claws and edges on the wings. A very intelligent bookworm, Snowman works as a writer in his kingdom. Appearance Unlike most IceWings, Snowman is completely blue except for the spikes on his body. Snowman has blue eyes. His aquamarine head is more brighter then his pastel blue head and unberbelly. In fact, all of his scales are the same pastel blue. This has made rumors that he is is a SeaWing-IceWing due to his colours. However, only his colours prove this (there's no webs is talons, no transparent markings, no gills and other SeaWing things), making this idea lose its faith in being true. He has aquamarine wing membranes. Snowman's tail is very long and skinny, like most other IceWings. Skills Snowman is very witty. He knows just about everything. He's researched all the continents, all the royal family and even how the weird, Savanger weapons work, against his will. He can tell how old a dragon is by their scales, horns or size. Snowman is also a skilled writer, with talons perfect for using quills. Powers Like most IceWings, Snowman can breath a deadly frotsbreath, able to freeze any dragon. He can also withstand sub zero temperatures and bright light. His claws are perfectly sharp and great for killing, although he'd never use them for that purpose. Snowman also has a sharp tail. Weaknesses Due to being so witty, Snowman is an easy know it all. He can annoy you with his lectures, and sometimes the word READING can make any dragon wish to slap him. Snowman is also easily annoyed, able to easily be droven away by dumb dragons. History Snowman's parents were a common mystery. Snowman found his egg alone in the snow, right next to a nearby glacier. Finding a snowman near his egg, the baby IceWing called him that, as he had no idea what his parents had in store for him. He didn't fend for himself, and had to find trash for the other dragons to live. To keep him entertained, Snowman had to read scrolls so he wouldn't die of boredom. Reading became an obsession for him, and writing stories was what Snowman wanted to do. When he found himself in the middle of a learning centre, he was declared as an offical IceWing. In order to boost his ranking on the circle, he wrote a scroll about the adventure of his egg. His scroll was surprisely, successful and boosted his rankings a bit. Snowman, however, was costantly bullied for his scales, saying he looked a bit SeaWing. This gave him a grudge, and called those dragons dumb creatures. This led him to be a very easy man to beat up, but used his intelligence to gain a sharp tongue. Soon, he annoyed his bullies to death, by being a complete know it all. Snowman, however, still resides his offical grudge on bullies and has done anything he can to stop it. Now, Snowman works as an offical scroll maker and sometimes helps dragonets with their intelligence. Personality Snowman is the most wittiest dragon ever. Think of him as a scroll. Very intelligent, Snowman can talk all about the war, the Scorching, and even knows stuff about all the SandWing sisters. Everyone calls on Snowman for help on their tests, when they want a story read to them, or just want to be lectured. Being so intelligent, Snowman comes off as an easy know it all. Feed him with so much knowledge, and he will accept it. He loves others to learn, maybe a bit too much. Snowman enjoys it when others read his scrolls, making him feel proud. He automatically will ask you a million questions if you read his scrolls, and will become genuinely upset if you rufuse to answer his questions. Snowman, surprisingly, doesn't think all IceWings are superior. He finds his own tribe when they brag about their royal rights, just purely annoying. He doesn't care about what happened to Artic and how their animus gene was ruined. He just wants everyone to respect each other with no wars. Snowman even wrote a scroll about equality and believes in it so much. Snowman hates war. He doesn't like fighting, and tries to stop conflict as much as he can. He didn't fight in the Great War, and hates seeing blood and dead bodies. Snowman always needs to step in and help other dragons from killing each other. He hates doing this, however, saying some dragons need to think for themselves. Snowman is easily annoyed. No-one wants to see him grumpy, and a few people have. He has been slapped with the tail multiple times, and that is a reason why tails are dangerous. When annoyed to the limit where he can't stand supidity, he has to walk away. Snowman has to someone hold his anger and tie it up, until he can vent and start ranting on paper. Relationships (Feel free to annoy him to death with anything you want!) Quotes Trivia * Snowman is more intelligent then the creator's other OC, Nightleaf. * Snowman's parents are a mystery. * Snowman lives alone in a little igloo. * Ship Snowman with scrolls, please. * Snowman has a guilty pleasure for eating penguins. * He thinks polar bears are just too cute. * Snowman would most likely die from the dumb dragons in the enviroment. He would literally die from an extremly dumb dragon. Gallery Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Content (BanderItchy)